1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a distributor device for the selective connection of one or a plurality of incoming lines with an outgoing line as well as an outgoing line with one or a plurality of outgoing lines.
2. Description of Prior Art
Distributor devices of the above mentioned type are known and described, for example, in German Letters Patent DE-PS 35 45 681. In this case, the distributor device has a plurality of incoming lines as well as a corresponding number of outgoing lines, so that a relative rotation of the bodies with respect to each other by 360.degree. or more is only possible if the lines consist of elastically deformable materials and are sufficiently long. A further disadvantage of the known device is that the number of different medium-conducting lines is relatively small.
Furthermore, a device for the selective connection of lines for flowable media is described in German Patent Publication DE 35 09 764 A1 and is embodied as a linear slider, the parts of which perform linear back-and-forth movements, even when two linear sliders placed in a common housing are cooperating.